Pieces
by Hpfreakgeek
Summary: Blah, w.e. Read if you want.. I dunt care.
1. Chapter 1

Severus stood above his true loves grave... tears trickling down his face he stared down at it, and remembered the price the grave cost, and what he had to do,

Sighing to himself Severus sat next to the window in the Slytherin common room and watched the fish swim by (As the Slytherin common room was in the dungeons, and the window was just a view of the black lake.) The day before Severus had been talking to Lucius who was in the same grade as him, when James came by. Severus had always hated James, but this time something weird happened. James had smiled and winked at Sev. Lucius looking jealous had pulled Severus against him and glared at 's heart had flipped when he was against Lucius, and it pounded through his ribs.

James then stopped and hissed. "You can't keep him forever."

Severus had no idea what any of this meant but it gave him a bad feeling. Lucius replied with. "Watch me."

Severus shook his head and forgot about it for the moment. The charms homework was plentiful though it was easy.

"Hey Sev!" Lucius called walking into the room. Severus gave a start but looked around to see Lucius.

"Oh, hey Luce…."

"How are you?" Lucius asked.

"Uh… good and you?"

"I'm great… now."

Sev looked up at Lucius "Okay then… Dude… no offense but you are starting to scare me just a tiny bit."

Lucius laughed. "I'm only messing with you." But in his eyes something looked hurt.

"Right… I gotta go to class…. See ya Luce!" He replied smiling.

Lucius nearly fainted, he loved Sev's smile.

"Hey! Sev you got a moment!?" James called in potions. Severus turned around and fixed him with a glare before going back to his potion. "I'll take that as a yes…" James muttered walking over until he was an inch away, Severus could feel James's breath on his neck. "Look, I know this sounds really hard to handle… and I haven't told anyone… but… I think I love you Sev…."

Sev ignored how his heart just flipped and muttered. "That's nice." As if he weren't paying attention.

"Hey Sev… you gotta min…. James…" Sirius started to call across the room, he stopped seeing James.

"Go away Sirius!" James hissed.

"Shut it James." Sirius let out a low growl and wrapped his arms around Sev's waist.

Sev pulled out of his grip and continued to ignore them, and the way his heart fluttered.

"Come on Sev…" Sirius groaned.

"Go away!" James repeated.

"Make me!" Sirius growled.

"Why don't you both go away." Sev offered.

Severus turned around in time to see Sirius go flying across the classroom. James smiled. "I did!" James replied.

Sirius stood up and shook off, his eyes slanting to a glare. Suddenly James flipped around and bashed his head off the wall. "And I said I'm not leaving!"

Severus, confused and lost by this fight snuck out of potions and into the boys bathroom to think.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please don't tell me you don't like us!" James whimpered once in the boys bathroom with Sev. Severus backed away.

"Yeah! Come on we got three weeks detention, and nearly broke up a friendship fighting over you!" Sirius added.

Severus didn't say anything but continued to back away. Were they messing with him? He wasn't sure.

"Oi! Sev… Come on!" James begged. James's heart felt crushed. James had been in love with Sev since he first saw him, and so had Sirius… their nastiness was merely flirting.

Severus continued backing away, but he felt arms seize him around the waist from behind, and he felt lips on his neck. He turned to see it was Lucius.

"Back off… he's mine." Lucius growled.

James and Sirius looked at each other. "Share or you die." James growled.

"Either of you touch him and I kill you." Lucius pulled Sev closer… now Severus didn't know what to do… he didn't even know what to say… Especially since his heart flipped whenever any of them got close, or touched him. Sev leaned back into Lucius, he felt safe in Lucius's arms, now all he needed was to try the rest of them out… he was about to attempt to imperius James but he didn't have to. James pulled him out of Lucis's arm and into his own. He felt warm and comfortable in James's arms, and no doubt Sirius grabbed him…. He felt loved and cared for in Sirius's. He stared at Lucius.

"Pick one Sev." James growled.

Severus pulled away from Sirius and started to back out of the room. "Look… I don't know what gave you the idea that I like any of you…." Sirius grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Come on Severus! We can feel your heart beating when we touch you." Sirius explained.

Severus went to pull away, Lucius was behind him and had once again caught him around the waist. "And the way you shiver when we run our hands up you arm."

James smiled and wrapped his arms around Sev's neck. "And the way your eyes get when we come near you."

Severus was surrounded. Sirius kissed his wrist, Lucius kissed his neck, and James kissed him. Sev nearly fell over from confusion. He was supposed to hate James and Sirius… not like them, and Lucius… they were just suppose to be friends. Sirius ran his tongue across Sev's wrist.

"Come now Sevvie…" Lucius whispered in his ear.

Severus wanted to pull away from all of them, he wanted them dead…. But he couldn't live another second without them. Sirius had given up on licking Sev's wrist and now had unbuttoned his shirt, he ran his tongue up and down Sev's stomach, to his chest. Lucius had taken to nibbling Severus's neck, and James had pushed his tongue into Sev's mouth and grabbed his hair. Sev surrendered and sunk to the floor, on Lucius's lap, James and Sirius and kneeled and continued what they were doing. Severus entwined one hand in Lucius's hair, Started kissing James back, and grabbed Sirius's hair. He knew it was wrong, but something about it seemed so right. Sirius moaned and kissed Severus's stomach before unbuttoning his jeans. Sirius grabbed Sev, and smiled, he opened his mouth wide and put Severus in his mouth. Sev shivered with surprise. James started kissing him more fierce and passionately. Sev reached behind him and unbuttoned Lucius's pants. Before he knew it Lucius was inside him, and James, Had given up on kissing Severus, instead Sev gave him a blowjob. Sirius got bored and allowed Severus to go in him. Sev was overwhelmed by the attention but it was the best orgasm he ever had. And from the looks on their face it was the best for them to. Severus remembered all those nights that he sat masturbating over this, and his fantasy had now become a reality.

They stood up, fixed their hair and their clothing.

"We leave one by one… you all go first… I go last… no one hears of this." Sev muttered putting his belt back on.

Each of them nodded. James went first, James gave Sev a kiss and walked out of the room smiling. Next was Sirius who mimicked James, ,then was Lucius. He pinned Sev to the sink and kissed him, then he whispered. "I'll see you soon." Sev felt chills run down his spine as he watched Lucius leave. He headed out himself five minutes later, Lily was there.

"Severus! What did James and Sirius do to you!?" Lily asked concerned.

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"They just both walked out of the bathroom, followed by Lucius, and they were all smiling…."

"Lily, Lucius stopped them." Sev assured her.

"Are you sure?" Katie asked. She looked exactly like McGonagall.

Sev looked into her green eyes. "Positive." He replied.

But his heart flipped when he saw Mandie. 'Damn it.' he hissed inside his head.

Katie looked at him hopefully. "So where you going now Sev?"

"Common room…"

Katie smiled. "I'll come with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Severus looked at Katie as she walked along side him. He had always liked her but never had the courage to ask her out… besides… in the dating world it's not considered cheating if it's with that of the opposite gender. he looked at Mandie again. "Katie…"

"I know Sev." She muttered.

"Know what?"

"What you, Lucius, Sirius, and James were doing." Katie ran her fingers through her hair.

His heart stopped. How'd she know that?

"Katie… how'd you find that out?"

"It's kind of obvious… I know you have every right to get mad at me… Sev… I saw it all, so did Lily, and Narcissa… and we have just one comment."

He looked at the ground, He couldn't bring himself to meet her gaze. "What's the comment? That I'm stupid?"

"No… We don't care… at all…" Katie looked at the ground, he could tell something was bugging her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Katie replied. The truth was that she was in love with Sev… but if all these men would make him happy she'd give him the world.

Sev knew now the truth, Katie loved him… the look in her green eyes said it all. He leaned down and kissed her. "I'm sorry Katie." His voice was light and calm, but he felt bad for hurting her like this.

"Why? Because you're happy? Sev there isn't anything to be sorry about." Sev and Katie entered the common room where Narcissa sat a triumphant smile on her face… Lucius was glaring at the ground.

"What's wrong Luce?" Sev asked.

"Uhm… Mad at her." He pointed a finger towards Narcissa.

"Why?" Severus asked.

"She knows Sev…."

"So does Katie…. And Lily."

"And they wont tell anyone?"

"We can keep something as a cover…. I can pretend to go out with Katie, you with Narcissa, James with Lily. Easy as 1,2,3…."

"I dunno Sev…"

"Come on…."

Katie knew that this would hurt more, but she wanted his touch… she wanted to feel like he loved her. Even if it was all make-believe.

"All-right…"

Sev told the rest of them the plan. James smiled and pulled Lily on his lap… and Sev wrapped his arm around Katie's waist leading her to the table at the great hall. Katie felt her heart flip, and so did Sev… he knew she liked him. That's part of the reason he came up with this plan. He kissed her cheek making her blush. He smiled at her.

A couple weeks later James met Severus in the hallway he was walking with Katie. "Sev… they are starting to get suspicious about you… we need stronger rumors, with you and Katie." James whispered.

Katie watched Sev for his reaction. "What kind?"

"Go into the common room and fuck her on the couch."

Katie blinked and put her hands on her hips looking at James, he smiled nervously.

"That is of course… only if she is okay with it." He added.

Sev looked pleadingly at her… She really didn't want herself exploited like that. But the look on Sev's face was pure desperation. She looked at James and nodded.

"Great… thank you…. And for good measure… Sorry bout this Sev… HEY SIRIUS IT'S SNIV-…"

Out of reflex Katie had blasted James back into the wall. "Good girl." James groaned standing up and retreating.

Sev looked at her. "Sorry." She responded.

"No, not that…. Katie if you don't want to do it, you don't have to." Sev whispered running his hand through her hair.

"No, really… I don't mind." She lied smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Katie met Sev in the Slytherin common room that night.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive."

He sat on the couch and she on his lap, she couldn't look him in the eyes. He kissed her and in no time she felt him enter her. She wanted it to stop at that point… he didn't love her…. he only wanted to protect his secret, and she was going to let her heart be ripped apart like this. She decided to suck it up and take what was thrown at her. If she was truly a friend she'd take it. She tried to stop a tear rolling down her face my moaning, but she couldn't even get that far… instead she buried her face in the couch so he didn't see. But the moment she did that he stopped. Pulled away from her and pulled her to a sitting position. She still didn't look at him, he turned her face towards him gently.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly.

"No…" She responded stonily.

"Katie… if you didn't want to I told you, that you didn't have to…"

She smiled at him. "But I do want to…"

"No, you don't… I can tell Katie… and I'm really sorry that I got you involved in this… I don't want to hurt you anymore…"

Katie stared at him, this made her not want to more then anything… he did care about her… and he did love her… just not in the way she loved him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's try this again" she whispered.

He sighed. "You really don't have to it's not that big of deal…."

She winced… it's not that big of deal? "No Sev… really… it's fine."

Sev kissed her, He pinned her to the couch. "Last chance." He muttered.

She wrapped her legs around him. "Sev… stop being a pussy and just do it."

Sev put himself in her, she reluctantly moaned. She closed her eyes and kissed him. Her heart snapped in two but she ignored it. "Harder." She forced herself to moan. Katie was a really good actress. But Sev knew when she lied. He frowned at her and gave her the 'I-don't-think-you-should-do-this-if-you-really-don't-want-to' look that he had been giving her the whole day. He went to pull away, but she stopped him.

"Katie… I don't want you to hate me!" He groaned.

"I wont!" She replied.

His breathing was heavy, but he continued any way… the disapproving look on his face grew with each second. Finally he spoke. "You know Katie… I always thought you were funny, and complicated, and hard to figure out…. Just my own little rubix cube, ya know? But I was wrong…." His eyes darkened.

"What do you mean."

"Katie… I hoped you didn't ask me that…. No offense…… you're a slut."

Her stomach turned. "Are you joking?"

"No, I said no offense."

Her eyes widened. And she was suddenly confused.

"As a matter of fact, I fucking hate you skank." He winked, but Katie was to lost in her own depression to see it. He wanted to breakup with her so that she didn't have to do this anymore. "That's why we're over."

Her world shattered nothing was the same. Sev pulled himself off her and walked up to the boys' dormitories. The moment he got out of hearing she realized she was too depressed to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

"Katie eat something!" Sev groaned at breakfast the next morning she ignored him and stared off.

"Hey… you ok?" Lucius asked.

No response.

"Katie!" Narcissa cried.

Sev had told them about the night before. Katie continued to stare off.

"Come on!" Bellatrix growled.

"Not… hungry." She replied. James stopped.

"Whoa… you look like the living dead."

"Katie." Sev whispered. "Tone down the acting, it's starting to worry me."

Sirius frowned. "Yeah you okay?"

She glared at all of them, stood up and flipped the table over. "DO I LOOK FUCKING OKAY TO YOU!?" Her voice echoed through the great hall. The teachers knew that she had some issues going on, so Minerva simply fixed the table and everything else with a wave of her wand. Katie's body shook, and her chest heaved. She stormed out of the great hall. Sev staring after her.

"I hope she's just acting." Sev whispered.

"We all do…" James replied.

Katie stormed through the halls breaking everything that got in her way. She didn't even make it to the Slytherin common room. Instead she busted into the potions classroom. Grabbed an ingredient that was lethal and pocketed it. Her stomach turned.

"Katie please come out! You are really worrying me!" Sev cried. Katie had cast herself in a bubble and wouldn't move from that spot. "Please! I'm scared for you! I don't like the way your acting… and if you don't get out of there I'm going to scream the secret that we went through all this trouble to silence.

Katie smiled. "No… don't do that… because then this… would have been all in vain." She pulled out the potion ingredient, and ate it. Sev's eyes widened. Her whole body began to feel calm and mellow.

She felt a hand on her head. "Katie please don't do this to me!" Sev begged.

Katie blinked and looked at who was around her. She laid in the hospital wing. James, Sirius, Remus, Narcissa, Bellatix, Lucius, and Lily surrounded her. She didn't care… she wanted Sev.

"Thank god your okay!" They all seemed to be saying different things at once. Katie looked around. 'All I want is Sev!' She thought. And painfully, she sat up and stormed out of the room………..


	6. Chapter 6

Severus had not seen Katie since. She ran out of the school and disappeared. The ministry searched for her for a whole year… Sev blamed himself, Katie was an orphan, and a muggleborn. Sev figured no one really care much about her but him and some select others. Sev would try to remember what it felt like to hold Katie, but it was to painful.

"Damn it!" Sev snapped one day in an order meeting it was apparent to everyone else that Sev was in his own little world. Sirius looked at him nervously.

"Severus is something wrong?" Dumbledore asked.

"Everything." He groaned looking at Sirius.

"What do you mean by everything?"

Severus sighed. "Nothing… I was remembering someone I haven't seen in a long time."

"Katie?" Dumbledore wondered.

"Yes." Sev replied.

"I know where she is…" Alastor whispered.

"Where!?" Sev and Dumbledore both asked at the same time.

"You don't want her, trust me… she's with Voldemort now…. Gone all rotten and such… I think she just went insane… I don't think it was her fault that she joined the deatheaters." Alastor sighed.

"No… it wasn't her fault." Sev replied.

---

"My lord." Katie moaned. He had her tied to the bed, kissing her neck.

"Yes love?" he whispered.

"I need you… P-please!"

He smirked and put himself in her roughly. A purr of pleasure erupted from his chest.

She moaned again. He bit her nipple harshly.

Sev stared at Dumbledore this scene had just appeared in his head. He wasn't imagining it… someone had projected it into his mind. He blinked. "I have to go…" He muttered grabbing his arm… at that moment the dark mark burnt.

Sev apparated to the meeting. He sat in a chair, his mind stuck on the last vision he had.

"Where is he?" Severus asked wormtail.

Wormtail smirked. "He's in the room with a… friend… he'll be here in a couple of minutes."

Voldemort walked out of the room smiling. Behind him trailed a masked girl. She looked at Severus coldly and stood behind Voldemort's chair. "I'd like you to meet someone, she came here when she was only in 3rd year…. She was crying and begged me to teach her, not to feel pain, I took her under my wing…."

'And under your covers.' Sev thought sourly.

"And she's now full of any pain, and though she is a mudblood she's quite advanced." He nodded to her. She removed the mask.

It was Katie her green eyes lost their sparkle, and her hair lost its color… her hair was a very pale Brown, and her eyes faded green. Her skin so pale she was almost becoming transparent. But she still looked gorgeous.

---

"Sirius I cant take it!" Sev complained, Sirius was massaging his back.

"You love her Sev… that's why…" Sirius explained.

"Yeah… but I love you too…." Sev responded.

"I know… but if you would have saw her… there's no more Katie left in her… just emptiness."

Sirius sighed. "None? At all?"

"She's gone!" Severus groaned. "And I can't bring her back… Voldemort takes advantage of her emptiness, and of her pain by fucking her."

Sirius kissed him. "She's strong… we all know that."

Sev nodded. "Yeah… but Sirius…."

Sirius sighed. "What happened to Lucius?"

"He fell in love with Narcissa… it's just you and me now…"

Sirius smiled. "The way I'd always hoped it would be." Sirius wrapped his arms around Sev's waist… making Sev forget about the whole thing.


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius pushed Sev onto the bed, he pulled Sev's clothing off and kissed him. Sev undressed Sirius…

"Fuck me." Sirius moaned.

They had gone to Sev's house. Sirius sat on Sev's lap and faced him. Sev put himself into Sirius and listened to the low growl of pleasure that slid from Sirius's chest. Feeling horny himself Sev pushed himself in deeper.

"Now… It's your turn." Sirius whispered. "You're going to take it my favorite way Bitch… Doggy style."

Severus stood up and looked at Sirius. "Anywhere special?" He asked.

"Yeah, lets make it hotter, bend over the desk."

Severus obeyed and felt Sirius go into him. A moan left Severus's mouth. But he jumped up at the look of glowing eyes outside his window. He knew by the shape it was Katie. Her eyes glaring maliciously.

Sirius saw it to and smiled. "Come on in Katie… we'd be interested in a threesome."

Katie still just glared. Sev waved her in, she obeyed and looked at Sev.

"Why did you leave?" Sev whispered.

Katie's eyes widened in surprise at the question. "Why do you care Sev?"

"Because I do!"

She frowned. "You never cared about me Sev."

"Katie……" Sirius tried to reason.

"Non of you did!" She growled. "But the dark lord does."

Sev frowned. "You'd think that? Let me tell you something Katie, he uses you for a quick fuck… just something to keep him going… do you think that fucker cares if you die!?" Sev's voice was dark any angry.

Katie looked at him. "Do you!?"

Sev ignored her. "But maybe when I was a teenager I was right! Maybe that's all you wanted… Katie I don't know you anymore!" His voice was harsher then it's ever been.

Katie looked at the ground. She wouldn't let Sev see how much she cried. But Sirius noticed this.

"Sev…" Sirius muttered.

"Maybe you'd prefer to be his bitch as apposed to living and being happy!"

Sirius could see how hard Katie was crying. "Sev!" he tried

"OR MAYBE YOU LIKE THAT HE'S USING YOU! I DUNNO KATIE, MAYBE IT WAS A GOOD THING I CHOSE THEM OVER YOU! BECAUSE YOU WOULD HAVE RUINED MY FUCKING LI-…."

"SEV!" Sirius growled. "NOW THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Severus looked at him, then at Katie and he saw the pain she felt. It showed, "Katie, I got jealous… I'm so sor-.."

"Save it!" Katie growled. "BECAUSE I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ANYMORE!"

Sirius looked at her, he touched her arm. "Hey… look at me… Sev didn't mean it… he was just upset by your choice."

Katie looked at Severus. "I'm sorry if I ruined your life… I was going to ask to get away from that bastard who as you said… 'Only wants me for a cheap fuck' but that would mean working with you… and if I did that… well your life would be ruined."

Sirius frowned. "Come on! Katie we just got you back!"

"And you just lost me again…" She went to dissapparate, but Sev caught her around the waist and cast a spell so she couldn't.

"Sev! Let me go!"

"I can't Katie I just got you back." Severus took her wand out of her hand and handed it to Sirius. He pushed her on the bed, and tied her to it.

"I can't let you go… not again."

Sirius sighed. "I'll come back later." He gave Severus a kiss and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Sev conjured a gag and put it in her mouth, she struggled but found it no good. He ran his hand across her chest. And sighed.

"What happened to us Katie?" He whispered.

Katie whimpered in response as Sev sat next to her and caressed her side.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Katie." Sev whispered leaning over her.

Her stomach hurt. She tugged on the binds that help her wrists. He removed her gag. "Go ahead… say it! Say, 'But Sev… I want to'"

"But Sev I want to…" She whispered out of fear. She trembled as his hand traced her curves. "God Sev… Please just let me go."

He shook his head. "I can't do that love."

She fought with her binds. "Please!"

"I'm sorry… just close your eyes… it might not hurt as much."

"Sevvie…."

"I'm not arguing with you…. Now are you sure this is your last chance? Go ahead Katie, say 'stop being a pussy and do it.'"

"Stop being a pussy and do it." Katie whimpered.

"Good girl." He readjusted himself above her. "I loved you… more then you can imagine. It broke me when you disappeared. Now we are going to pinpoint what made you leave…."

"Sevvie! No please I'm really sorry!"

He kissed her and put the gag back in her mouth. "So am I."

---

Katie cried herself to sleep Severus watched her, his arms wrapped around her. "I'm sorry love." He whispered to her as she slept, caressing her.

She whimpered in her sleep and started moving around a lot in his arms. He sighed.

"I'm very sorry…. I dunno what came over me, I lost my temper." He pulled her closer. "Please forgive me for hurting you so bad."

Although she slept she heard every word. And with every word she started feeling better.

She whimpered in pain as she slept. "I know love… I know." Sev murmured.

---

She woke up clutching his shirt. He stroked her hair lightly and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry love…" He whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you so bad… I lost my temper."

She could feel tenderness and pain, and she wished that Sev would untie her wrists, for they ached. "I can't love." He whispered in response to that thought. He ran his hand down her side again. She shivered.

"Please Sev… I wont run, I'll listen to you I promise." She was desperate.

"Yeah? Okay…. YOU'LL END UP GOING BACK TO YOUR BASTARD OF A MASTER AND TELLING HIM ALL ABOUT THIS!" Sev growled. He leaned overtop of her again.

She sobbed. "Please Sev!" She begged. "Please… not again…."

He felt a crushing feeling in his chest. "It wasn't what I did…. It was what I said… Oh Katie… I was only pretending… I wanted to help you so you didn't have to have your heart played with like that…."

Katie was crying now, she looked at him. "Please… Sev… just let me go…. I'm in pain."

He sighed and kissed her. "Katie I'm sorry." He untied her but she didn't move. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sat on his lap.


End file.
